


Broken

by Fanficfandom



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Postpartum Depression, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfandom/pseuds/Fanficfandom
Summary: Missing Persons Report: NPDNick WildeMaleFoxGreen EyesGreen button down and blue tie...Last seen...With a bunny





	1. Missing

Missing Persons Report: ZPD  
Missing Since: 24:00 April 10th  
Last Contacted: 21:00 April 9th  
Type: Unknown Circumstances  
Name: Nick Wilde  
Species: Fox  
Age: Adult  
Sex: Male  
Height:  
Weight:  
Eye color:  
Fur/Skin color:  
Residence: Zootopia  
Occupation: ZPD Officer

Reporting Party: ZPD  
Name: Judy Hopps  
Species: Bunny  
Sex: Female  
Relation: Partners/Co-workers  
Residence: Zootopia

______________________________________________  
"I'm calling in, this is Agent Reed, office in?"  
"What is going on?"  
"That fox. The one missing... I found him under suspicion. It's just him but he is dangerous. I repeat, Dangerous..."  
"We'll send in a truck..."  
"Be careful he's... he's... he's a monster"


	2. What Have They Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood oozed down the walls, and upon his snout. Tears leaked from his eyes as he faced her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, depictions of gore, and violence.  
> Please enjoy!

"Let me in."

"Hopps, I don't want you in there, it's dangerous. We don't know how stable he is, or whats going on."

"I need to see him! Please. He'll listen to me, I know he will"

Chief Bogo stood at large as usual, his gruffness had turned to softness for the young officer that stood pleading before him and he sighed.

"Only's one officer has gone in. It's not a pretty sight so, be prepared for what you see..."

The bunny nodded graciously and hopped towards the door, her feet light against the floor. Looking in her mind swirled and she gasped at the sight of it all. The stench of blood was overwhelming, splattered against the walls. X-Rays of most likely the once missing foxes' limbs. His jaw, ear and claws were posted up on the wall, and it reminded her of a hospital. A shelf stood at the back, filled with multiple bottles of different unknown substances.

In front stood a kind of doctor office bed, a light stood over the end and a needle pointed down to the middle. Blood covered the metal setting dripping off the edges. In front of her however was what she wanted to see, yet regret it once she did. Ahead of her stood the once missing fox... "Nick..."

The being stood his head turning to face her. He wore nothing but a Dr. Office patient dress. The tie was in the back around his neck, and buttoned all the way down, open enough where his tail could pop through. His fur was fluffed, sticking up at odd angles, his tail poofed up in fear. His snout which face her was crinkled and pulled back in a snarl, blood oozed from his lips. His eyes found hers, and she almost pulled away, while all the same couldn't find the will to. His once bright beautiful emerald eyes were blood shot, dazed and held tears that had begun to stream down them upon seeing her face. 

However, that wasn't the worst part, as he stood there, his ears stood up at odd angles, no longer made of fur, but were metallic. Fur was missing in patches around his 'New ears.' His arms stuck out oddly as well, his hands also metallic, looking like weapons and covered with blood. Wires stuck out from the metallic pieces and his claws were curved inwardly. Blood streaked down his fur as well and Judy almost burst into tears at the sight.

Facing him she backed away from him, fearfully. The fear in her eyes was enough for Wilde to fall to his knees. Officers had made their way into the room as Judy looked away from the monster she once knew. The fox howled as he was then muzzled and forced away his eyes were pleading and fearful but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Chief Bogo had assured her, he would get help.

Judy walked with her ears flopping and head down moving forward wondering who could possibly want to hurt him. She needed answers, yet couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt him. Of all the predators who had gone missing, they found only one. Judith wasn't sure if she was sorrowful of their deaths, or happy they didn't have to be tortured the rest of their lives with what Nick would be stuck with. 

All the while, Judy was grateful Nick could come home, worried of how he would behave she had high hopes he would get better, for both of their sakes. He was immediately placed into a hospital, and got cleaned up and after a few days of being in the hospital continued medical treatment, finally being able to be visited yet again. His metallic claws were wrapped up and so were his ears. His fur was washed up, and he looked normal again. He even acted as so. Almost. Somethings seemed to trigger ongoing stress and trauma, causing him to lash out, but around Hopps, it was like everything was back to how it was before. She couldn't have been more wrong

Nick had caused problems, yanking and growling at the officers, the fear in their eyes only seemed to satisfy him and he hated himself for it. It was as if he was fighting himself in a never ending battle that made his head seem to explode in his own head. His entire body ached, his new claws were hard to control and were painful to move, so he kept them limp for the horrid walk his metallic feet had to endure. Finally home after treatment however he felt things unreel for him. As if everything was now in place. He wasn't about to leave the bunny's side. Not again. Not ever. Things just seemed to make more sense, and with some heavy pleading, he was off parole and back on the job as long as Judy was with him at all times.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prologue, beware of more oncoming. This story/plot line came from Youtube account @neytirix Speedpaint Zootopia story Artwork. Follow them, their channel is great. Please enjoy the story, I don't like spoilers but every video will be a chapter. I'll try to update this often as I can! Enjoy!


End file.
